Characters
by maanorchidee
Summary: One night, Puck realizes there is something wrong in glee universe. When he finds out, he brings all his friends and family in great danger, including his precious "Klaine."


**I have no idea if this is going to be multichaptered. I was just trying something out. Inspired by sararye's post. I'm going to mark this as completed, but I might continue. Who knows?**

**June 2010**

Noah Puckerman woke up screaming.

He didn't know why. Sure, he was sad because they just lost Regionals (he blames Rachel), but he knows it isn't because of that.

It's something else. Something _completely different_.

He just shrugged it off like he always did and started the day. That day started with pizza. He got into his car and started driving to the local pizzeria.

He couldn't stop thinking about Regionals though. It all went so good. Too good. But then why did they fail so badly?

He was dreaming too much, not noticing him leaving Lima, until he almost ran into a tree. 'Fuck!' he yelled and looked around. He soon found out he was lost. But then he saw a sign. "HOLLYWOOD" it said. 'No,' Puck whispered to himself. _Hollywood doesn't exist. It's fictional. Right?_

He continued driving and saw a place called "Paramount Studios." That sounded formal so Puck decided to enter the buildings.

He later found himself in a place with a lot of doors. They were all closed, except for one. Puck was about to enter until he heard a man talking.

'… good idea? I do understand that it's a big thing, but losing Regionals like that? Really?' 'Oh Brad,' a low voice said, 'Of course. I know what I'm doing.' Puck peeked inside. A lot of adults were sitting around a large table. At the head, a man with an ugly yellow hat.

'So what happens now?' another man said, 'Continue creating that new blonde character? What was his name again?' 'Sam Evans, Ian,' Yellow-Ugly-Hat, or just Y-U-H, said, 'We have to give Matt's spot to someone else.'

'Zach? Have you developed those new dance moves yet?' Ian asked a man, 'Don't forget to make Finn terrible.' 'Yes,' Zach answered, 'Brooke is uploading them in their minds now.'

'I still think we should kill Will Schuester off,' a woman said, 'His storyline with Terri was a hit, but he's a creep.' 'Hmm… no. He has Emma now. What are we doing with Finn and Rachel?' Y-U-H stood up and walked to a whiteboard. Puck's eyes widened when he found out what was written on the whiteboard. All of his friends names, plans, his school… his life.

'Mr. Murphy,' a man entered the room, '… A problem.' He showed Y-U-H something and Y-U-H pressed a button. Puck didn't know what to do. He had to leave. But when he turned around he saw two men in a black suite. 'Noah Puckerman,' one said, 'You're coming with us.'

* * *

'LET ME GO!' Puck shouted, but it was no use. The men brought him to a prison cell. They dumped him in one of the cells.

'LET ME GO!' he shouted again, but the men left. _Well, no pizza then._

'Puck?' he heard and Puck turned around. Matt Rutherford was sitting in front of him. 'Matt?' Puck didn't know what to say, 'Matt? Where am I? What is this? What does this-' 'Sssst,' Matt hissed, 'I will explain.'

That's how Puck found out.

Puck was a "character." A person made by humans. Characters think they're humans, but they are not. Characters are used for entertainment. Humans control them and make a television serie. Puck is a character in the hit-serie "glee," named after the glee club.

Humans can't control characters, but then make them. They give them feelings and let things happen to them. They often make other characters for them, like family.

Matt found out and got caught. He had a choice. Staying here or endangering his friends lives, because the other glee clubbers are his friends, but also characters.

They asked Puck the same question. 'I can make life hard for them,' Y-U-H said, 'I can crush Rachel's dreams, I can kill Kurt's dad, I can make Santana depressed… I can do so much.' Puck gulped. 'Your choice,' Y-U-H continued, 'You stay here and I continue with my plans I made for them. And believe me, most involve a happy ending. Or you can go back. You will be free, but you have to stay in the show. We tell you what to do or bad things will happen. Basically, you will act. Actors… stupid things. They used them before we developed characters.'

**September 2010**

He finally made his decision. He was going out and he was going to follow Y-U-H's rules. Season 2 of glee started, but Puck had to stay a little bit longer to learn. They pretended he was in jail, which was kinda true.

**November 2010**

It was time for glee's episode "Never Been Kissed" and Puck was back. He had to be friends with Artie. Puck didn't mind, but they reprogrammed Artie. Artie was scared.

Y-U-H had to keep him updated so he told him about the new character Kurt met. Blaine Anderson was still a flat character. He had no past, no family… only a school Kurt was going to attend later. But Puck started rooting for them. Y-U-H gave Burt Hummel a heart attack, so all good Kurt things were good for Puck and flat Blaine was a good example.

And that was Puck's life now. Following orders and rooting for "Klaine." Puck heard Y-U-H saying that that was their "ship name." Puck has no idea what it meant.

**March 2011**

Puck has been living in "prison" for months now. But good things happened. Klaine happened.

**November 2011**

Klaine did the thing. _The thing_. Puck was so happy that all the dancing in West Side Story was real. It was Puck's happy dancing.

**June 2012**

Kurt graduated. Blaine not. Puck cried, but he knew he wasn't allowed to mess with the show.

But Puck graduated too. Y-U-H freed him. Well, not really freed him. When he graduated, Y-U-H decided he didn't need him anymore. Only for special episodes. He and the others, except for Rachel and Kurt, got a new life off screen with new characters, off screen. They could continue living their fake live until they died.

Puck was watched, because he _knew._

**September 2012**

Puck found out how Y-U-H watched him. He also found out how to break it. But Y-U-H trusted him now. He needed to keep that trust and gain more.

**October 2012**

Puck was happily living his fake live with his new characters as friends. He wanted to go to the human world, but people would recognize him and Y-U-H would literally kill him. He did visit Matt though. He kept him updated.

He wanted to go out, but the phone rang.

_Mercedes._

'Hey 'Cedes, I know that I was a little over-' 'Did you hear?' Mercedes sounded sad. 'Heard what?' Puck asked, 'I heard Marie Wilton falling into that pool-' 'No, did you hear about Kurt and Blaine?'

Puck froze.

'What happened to Kurt and Blaine?' he asked in fear. Mercedes sighed.

'They broke up.'

Everything in Puck's fake world stopped turning. He broke down and he knew it wasn't Y-U-H controlling him. He was really sad.

'How did this happen?' he yelled, ''Cedes, how?' 'Puck, breathe!' Mercedes said, 'I know you love them but-' 'HOW?!' Another sigh.

'Blaine… he cheated and… I can't believe it. It is so not Blaine.' Puck growled. 'It's "out of character,"' he laughed bitterly.

And something snapped.

_Y-U-H._

It was Ryan Murphy and his yellow ugly hat.

Puck was in rage. 'Y-U-H!' he yelled. He hung up and stepped in his car. It was time.

Time to unplug his "trackers."

* * *

Puck drove to the other side of Los Angeles (they were never in Lima. They lived in a set in LA) to the Paramount studios. He covered his face and ran to the New York sets. He found Kurt in his and Rachel's loft and he knocked on the door.

'Puck?' Kurt's eyes were red, 'What are you doing in New York?' But Puck didn't answer. 'Fix this!' he yelled, 'You… Blaine… fix this!'

'You came all the way to New York because of this?' Kurt asked and opened the door more. Puck stepped in. 'Blaine doesn't love me anymore, Puck. It's over.' Puck was about to cry.

'HE WAS LONELY!' Puck screamed, 'AND HE MADE A STUPID MISTAKE, BUT GODDAMNIT KURT, HE STILL LOVES YOU. YOU NEED EACHOTHER!' 'Puck…' Puck looked at him with tears in his eyes. 'How could take him back when he broke my heart?' Kurt whispered. He sounded so broken.

Puck started to cry. _No, this can't be_. 'I.. can't…' he sobbed, 'I.. but you two are "endgame"…' Puck lost it. 'Oh my god, fuck you-' Kurt just stood there, watching Puck having a breakdown. Not knowing what to do or what to say. '-Ryan Murphy. Fuck you,' Puck cried out, 'RYAN FUCKING MURPHY. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU. Why would you do this?' Puck fell on his knees. 'This was so not Blaine! Why did he do this?'

Puck was too emotional. He didn't notice Kurt glaring at him suspiciously. 'You promised me happy endings, Ryan Murphy. You. Promised.'

Kurt kneeled down. 'Puck…' 'I know. I know, I'm sorry,' Puck sobbed, 'I shouldn't… This is your "life" and..' 'No, Puck… that's not what I mean,' Kurt whispered.

'Who is Ryan Murphy?'

**TBC?**


End file.
